Project Summary Foodborne illness is a serious public health issue. One in six Americans will experience a foodborne illness a year (CDC), and for many it could require a trip to the doctor or hospitalization. A key step is making sure people know how to handle food in the home in a way that reduces their risk of foodborne illness. The 2021 Consumer Food Safety Education Conference will take place March 10-12 at the Marriott Marquis in Washington, D.C. We expect 400 health and food safety educators nationwide to attend. The eighth event in this conference series, the Consumer Food Safety Education Conference (CFSEC) aims to reduce the rate of foodborne illness in the United States by empowering health and food safety educators with the tools they need to effectively engage consumers on the topic of safe food handling practices that reduce the risk of illness. These aims align with the Food and Drug Administration CFSAN?s function to provide consumer education and charge to protect public health. The conference will: ? Provide opportunities to network and engage in collaborative dialogue with health and food safety educators from all sectors. ? Feature take-home strategies to support attendees in influencing food safety knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors of consumers. ? Equip participants with the tools and resources needed to address their biggest food safety education program challenges. The 2021 Consumer Food Safety Education Conference will advance the knowledge, practice and reach of health and food safety educators in support of the proposed Healthy People 2030 objectives: ? FS 2030-7: Increase proportion of consumers who follow the key food safety practice of ?Clean: wash hands and surfaces often.? ? FS 2030-8: Increase proportion of consumers who follow the key food safety practice of ?Cook: cook to the safe internal temperature.? ? FS 2030, items 1-4: Related to reduced incidence of infection from Campylobacter, E-Coli, listeria monocytogenes, salmonella.